


The Day After

by Thamys020



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chaos Chaos, Not Anymore, Other, kris is a bit crazy', susie may or may not do a die, susie no, the player is not in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: Susie finally has a friend, and is excited to go back to the Dark World today, but Kris is...Acting strange





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a theory I heard, so Kris may act a bit crazy, but cut them some slack, they just freed themselves from control.  
> And Susie just happens to be caught in the crossfire.

_Where are they?_ Susie wondered as she surveyed the hallways.  _Come on, Kris._  

She felt someone tug on her jacket, and looked down to--

"Oh, Kris. There you are. I was worried you wouldn't make it." 

Kris smiled up at her. Susie resisted the urge to shudder at just how creepily this kid could smile. "Susie, I did it." 

What the hell.

"Did what?" Susie asked. 

"I got them out." Kris said, still smiling creepily. "I got them out. I got them out. I did it, Susie!" 

"Uh, okay." Susie said. "That's...great, Kris..." 

"Do you want to see?" Kris was asking now. "I did it, are you proud, do you want to see?"   
Susie thought for a minute, then noticed something poking out of Kris' pocket. 

"Kris...is that a knife...?" 

"What? Oh, yes. Yes it is." Kris toyed with it absently. "It's mine." 

"...why do you have it?" 

"When I got them out, I found it. It's mine." Kris explained, almost forced. "Don't you want to see?"

 _What's the worst that could happen?_ Susie thought.  _It's Kris. Kris is a little creepy now, but once they show me what they want to show me, It'll be fine._

"Sure." Susie said. "Why the hell not?" 

Kris gave her the creepy grin again and lead her out of the school. 

**Author's Note:**

> And she was never seen again.


End file.
